Digimon virtual pet
The Digimon virtual pet was a toy, released in 1997 by Bandai. What became a TV series, toyline, comic, cardgame, and more began as the simple concept of a Tamagotchi for boys (as Bandai was also the creator of the Tamagotchi). The v-pet is incredibly similar to its predecessors, with the exceptions of being much hardier and being able to connect to fight other Digimon v-pets. Every owner would start off with a Baby Digimon, train it, evolve it, take care of it, and then have battles with other Digimon owners to see who was stronger. The Digimon pet had several evolution capabilities, so many owners had many different Digimon. These toys were the first appearance of what would become the Digimon franchise. Gameplay The Digimon had several functions that allowed the owner to take care of the pet. The first icon is the status. The user can check the pet's age, weight, strength, hunger, and energy stats here. If a Digimon had no energy in its energy bar, it would be unable to link up and battle. The second icon fed the Digimon. The meat decreased the pet's hunger, and the vitamin increased its strength and energy. However, feeding the pet either of these would increase the Digimon's weight, affecting digivolution possibilities and battle outcomes. Once the Digimon reaches the Rookie stage, it will be able to eat far more than its hunger level requires before getting full. Digimon can eat an unlimited number of vitamins. The third icon trained the Digimon. In shadow boxing, the owner's Digimon would appear on the right, and a duplicate "shadow" would appear on the left. The owner would then push either the top or middle buttons, and the Digimon would fire an attack either upwards or downwards, respectively. The shadow Digimon would attempt to block, either upwards or downwards. It was a game of luck. If the owner's Digimon hit three out of five, it would lose one pound and its strength would increase. If it didn't make this quota, the Digimon would only lose a pound and not regain any strength. The fourth icon was battle mode. Once activated, the owner could link up to another owner's Digimon and begin a battle. The two Digimon would exchange blows three times, then one would fire a double attack; the other Digimon would fire a single attack. The one who fired the double attack on the fourth turn dodged the other Digimon's attack and was declared the winner. Whether the Digimon won or lost, it was still susceptible to acquiring an injury during battle. Battling too many times in one day could "kill" a Digimon (see Digimon Mainframe below). The fifth Icon (the first on the bottom row) cleaned up the Digimon's droppings. Leaving droppings uncleaned for too long would cause the Digimon to become ill. The sixth icon (second on the bottom row) toggled the light. If the Digimon fell asleep and the light was never turned off, its overall condition (an unviewable stat) would decrease, and its chances of a high-power evolution would decrease. The seventh icon (third on the bottom row) is the medical icon. If the Digimon got sick or injured in battle, it would have to be fixed before it could battle again. The Digimon becomes angry when it receives medical treatment, implying perhaps that it received a shot. The eighth and final icon is not manually selectable. It is the alert icon. It lights up and begins to beep if the sound is on if the Digimon poops, needs food, or falls asleep with the lights on. Device Operation The original Digimon has three buttons and one reset button. The buttons are located to the right of the screen. The top "A" button scrolls through the icons and options on the screens. The middle "B" button activates the selected function. The bottom "C" button cancels out whatever is on the screen. Pressing "A" and "C" simultaneously toggles the sound. The reset button could only be pressed with a pen or other sharp object. Digimon Evolution Tree Like the animated series and video games, the Digimon evolved and changed form over time. The evolution tree was as follows: Digimon I *Fresh: Botamon *In-Training: Koromon *Rookie: Agumon, Betamon *Champion: Greymon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, Darkmon (Devimon), Airdramon, Seadramon, Numemon *Ultimate: MetalGreymon, Mamemon, Teddymon (Monzaemon) For example a Digimon such as Agumon will start off at Koromon. From there, the Digimon may transform or "digivolve" into the form called Rookie (Koromon>Agumon) Agumon could transform from there into one of the following Champions: Greymon, Darkmon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, or Numemon. Betamon would evolve into Airdramon, Darkmon, Meramon, Seadramon, or Numemon. For a Digimon to grow into their Ultimate level, Digimon must battle at least fifteen times in Rookie and Champion levels, and win at least 60% of them (unconfirmed). Greymon, Airdramon, and Darkmon would become MetalGreymon. Meramon, Tyrannomon, and Seadramon would become Mamemon. The weakest champion, Numemon, would become the strongest ultimate: Teddymon. Digimon II *Fresh: Punimon *In-Training: Tsunomon *Rookie: Gabumon, Elecmon *Champion: Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, Frigimon, Birdramon, Whamon, Vegiemon *Ultimate: SkullGreymon, MetalMamemon, Vademon Digimon III *Fresh: Poyomon *In-Training: Tokomon *Rookie: Patamon, Kunemon *Champion: Unimon, Centarumon, Ogremon, Bakemon, Shellmon, Drimogemon, Sukamon *Ultimate: Andromon, Giromon, Etemon Digimon IV *Fresh: Yuramon *In-Training: Tanemon *Rookie: Biyomon, Palmon *Champion: Monochromon, Kokatorimon, Leomon, Kuwagamon, Coelamon, Mojyamon, Nanimon *Ultimate: Megadramon, Piximon, Digitamamon Digimon V *Fresh: Zurumon *In-Training: Pagumon *Rookie: Gazimon, Gizamon *Champion: DarkTyrannomon, Cyclonemon, Devidramon, Tuskmon, Flymon, Deltamon, Raremon *Ultimate: MetalTyrannomon, Datamon, ExTyrannomon Digimon VI *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Motimon *Rookie: Tentomon, Otamamon *Champion: Kabuterimon, Starmon, Tortomon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, KaratsukiNumemon, Gekomon *Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon, Tekkamon, ShogunGekomon While a lot of people will deny its existence, there was a 6th virtual pet released by Bandai. This is commonly dismissed as a rumour, as it was (supposedly) only released in the Oceania region by Bandai Asia. Many people believe that the Ver. 6 Digimon is an unofficial version, as it reuses some Digimon (Kabuterimon,and Kuwagamon) that were used in the first 5 versions and uses the same 'fresh' lcd as the one featured in the version 5 v-pet. The Ver.6 features the same tedious training method that was first introduced in the original Ver.1 v-pet. Battle, feeding, and all other functions are the same as all previous v-pets, and it is able to interact with all other Digimon/digivices. There is lot of speculation that the Ver.6 was the Bandai Asia version of the Version 1 Pendulum (which would explain why the evolutionary chart is almost identical) and that Bandai Asia had originally planned to release all of the Pendulums (that were released by Bandai Japan) in the same style as the first 5 v-pets. Presumably, this idea was abolished as, instead of the Pendulum Ver.2 being released the same way the Ver.1 was, Bandai Asia made a completely new type of v-pet called the Pendulum Cycle (very similar to the Japanese release of the Pendulums but with differences such as sped up evolution). The Pendulum Cycle has not proven to be a great success. It is not clear why the 'small' Ultimate for the Ver.6 is Tekkamon, as many see it as a bad imitation of Giromon. In fact, the lcd's used to portray Tekkamon are almost identical to that of Giromon, although Tekkamon is slightly larger and does not have the two antennas on the top of its head like Giromon. This is another reason why a lot of people see the Ver.6 as an unofficial (or fake) version, and often exclude it from most Digimon listings, Bandai Asia releases inclusive. Digimon Mainframe When a Digimon's time expired, it would be sent to the Digimon Mainframe, which resembled a personal computer, similar to how programs are sent to the Source when their purpose is done in The Matrix. The Digimon Mainframe is where all Digimon come from, and where all Digimon go. According to the stories, once they return, they remain in the same evolutionary form they were in when they left the owner, and would do battle with other Digimon whose time also expired. Digimon could expire due to extreme hunger, illness, too many battles, or old age. The Digimon Mainframe is only viewable on the American version one pets. In the Japanese versions, when a Digimon's time expires, the screen displays a grave instead of a Digimon Mainframe. Branching Out When Digimon became an animated series, there were several major changes made, mostly to the Digivolution chains. When the pet was brought to the US, elements such as the "Megalthic Mainframe" were added to soften the concept of death (thus Digimon cannot die, but instead return to a fictional world). Devimon was renamed Darkmon because of censorship and the Japanese-related reference in Monzaemon's name was removed in favor of Teddymon. The original MetalGreymon that was obtainable in the first pet was viral, but the character used in Digimon Adventure was made a vaccine (vaccine being considered good type, and virus type being bad). Though the concepts were similar between the Digimon pet line and the Digivice toys released following the release of the animated TV show, there were some differences. For example, the Digivices were not "true" Tamagotchi, in that you did not need to feed them or clean up their droppings. Also, the Digivices included a pedometer function that advanced the game, and didn't require the level of care of the Digimon virtual pets. In addition, there were side quests, like locating Digieggs in the D-3 version, and the Spirits in the D-Tector game, side quests that did not exist originally in the original Digimon or Pendulums. These games could be left at home all day without care and did not require the constant attention that the Tamagotchis required during those days. There is a story in every digivice, normally following the season it was from( like the D-Tector have a stryline that requires the players to defeat Kerpymon, the royal knights and Lucemon However, the original Digimon pet remained battle compatible with the newer Digivice releases, permitting them to engage in battle, though the graphical details of the attacks are different between the two systems. A downloadable version was made using Game Maker 7 software. It had most of the original features, and can be foundhttp://gmc.yoyogames.com/lofiversion/index.php/t405127.html Additional Digimon v-pets *Digimon had different releases, like Tamagotchi. There were five in all, and each progressing release had different characters and different evolutions (stages in life), but nonetheless the care functions similarly. Digimon Pendulum *After the initial five releases, during the time Digimon Adventure was aired, Bandai released a line of Virtual Pets(V-Pets) called Pendulums which introduced a feature called Jogress (Dub: DNA Digvolution ); pendulum-type counter, and a new evolution level: Ultimate (Japan ) /Mega (Dub) , which comes after Perfect (Japan) /Ultimate (Dub). The pendulum is used to count the amount of times the device has been shaken. *5 versions of the Digimon Pendulum were released, each of these being followed by a .5 version which contained a slightly-altered character lineup. A Version 0 was also later released. Digimon Pendulum I: Nature Spirits *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Motimon *Rookie: Tentomon, Gotsumon, Otamamon *Champion: Kabuterimon, Tortomon, Monochromon, Starmon, Gekomon, Kuwagamon *Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon, Piximon, Triceramon, Jagamon, ShogunGekomon, Okuwamon *Mega: HerculesKabuterimon, SaberLeomon, MetalEtemon In Digimon Pendulum 1.5, Gatomon replaced Tortomon, Angewomon replaced Jagamon, and Magnadramon replaced HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon Pendulum II: Deep Savers *Fresh: Pichimon *In-Training: Bukamon *Rookie: Gomamon, Crabmon, Syakomon *Champion: Ikkakumon, Dolphmon, Seadramon, Coelamon, Gesomon, Octomon *Ultimate: Zudomon, MegaSeadramon, MarineDevimon, Dragomon, Whamon, Scorpiomon *Mega: MarineAngemon, MetalSeadramon, Pukumon In Digimon Pendulum 2.5, Ebidramon replaced Coelamon, Divermon replaced Scorpiomon, and Plesiomon replaced MetalSeadramon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers *Fresh: Mokumon *In-Training: DemiMeramon *Rookie: Candlemon, Bakumon, DemiDevimon *Champion: Wizardmon, Apemon, Garurumon, Devimon, Meramon, Bakemon *Ultimate: WereGarurumon, Mammothmon, SkullMeramon, Pumpkinmon, Myotismon, Phantomon *Mega: SkullMammothmon, Boltmon, Piedmon In Digimon Pendulum 3.5, Dokugumon replaced Bakemon, LadyDevimon replaced Myotismon, and Daemon replaced Piedmon. Digimon Pendulum IV: Wind Guardians *Fresh: Nyokimon *In-Training: Yokomon *Rookie: Biyomon, Floramon, Mushroomon *Champion: Birdramon, Togemon, Kiwimon, Woodmon, Veedramon, RedVegiemon *Ultimate: Garudamon, Cherrymon, AeroVeedramon, Blossomon, Deramon, Garbagemon *Mega: Phoenixmon, Gryphonmon, Puppetmon In Digimon Pendulum 4.5, Palmon replaced Floramon, Lillymon replaced Blossomon, and Rosemon replaced Gryphonmon. Digimon Pendulum V: Metal Empire *Fresh: MetalKoromon *In-Training: Kapurimon *Rookie: ToyAgumon, Kokuwamon, Hagurumon *Champion: Greymon, Deputymon, Tankmon, Clockmon, Guardromon, Mekanorimon *Ultimate: MetalGreymon, Andromon, Knightmon, BigMamemon, Megadramon, WaruMonzaemon *Mega: WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Machinedramon In Digimon Pendulum 5.5, Thundermon replaced Tankmon, Cyberdramon replaced Andromon, and VenomMyotismon replaced Machinedramon. Digimon Pendulum 0: Virus Busters *Fresh: SnowBotamon *In-Training: Nyaromon *Rookie: Agumon, Gabumon, Salamon *Champion: Greymon, Garurumon, Gatomon, Angemon, Leomon, Ninjamon *Ultimate: MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Asuramon, MetalMamemon *Mega: WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon Digimon Pendulum Progress *The newest series of Pendulums are called Pendulum Progress. There are three in total; the Pendulum Progress is an upgrade similar to the Tamagotchi Connection/Tamagotchi Connexion/Tamagotchi Plus. The character lineup on each is expanded and it retains the pendulum feature that became a series standard; it also has the ability to have the current monster fight a computer monster in battle as opposed to linking up with another device. Digimon Pendulum Progess I: Dragon's Roar *Fresh: Jarimon *In-Training: Gigimon *Rookie: Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon *Champion: Growlmon, Greymon, ExVeemon, Veedramon, Tyrannomon, Airdramon *Ultimate: WarGrowlmon, MetalGreymon, Paildramon, AeroVeedramon, MetalTyrannomon, Megadramon *Mega: Gallantmon, Megidramon, WarGreymon, Imperialdramon, UlforceVeedramon, Chaosdramon Digimon Pendulum Progess II: Armageddon Army *Fresh: Puttomon *In-Training: Cupimon *Rookie: Patamon, Lucemon, Impmon, Terriermon *Champion: Angemon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Devimon, Seasarmon, Witchmon, *Ultimate: MagnaAngemon, Antylamon, Angewomon, LadyDevimon, NeoDevimon, Bastemon *Mega: Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon Digimon Pendulum Progress III: Animal Colleseum *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Nyaromon *Rookie: Gabumon, Bearmon, Hawkmon *Champion: Garurumon, Grizzmon, Aquilamon, Leomon, Dobermon, Kiwimon *Ultimate: WereGarurumon X, Garudamon X, GrappLeomon, Cerberumon X, Mihiramon, Deramon *Mega: MetalGarurumon X, Baihumon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Omnimon Digimon Pendulum X The Pendulum X combines the classic pet raising with the adventure and RPG aspects of the "Digivices". The Pendulum X is the first device to use the new three-prong type of connector. It was remade by Bandai Asia and marketed as the "D-Cyber"; this version is similar with a slightly different translation and classic two-prong connector. Version 1 *Fresh: Dodomon *In-Training: Dorimon *Rookie: Dorumon, Agumon X *Champion: Dorugamon, Greymon X, Seadramon X, Kuwagamon X, DexDorugamon Reptiledramon *Ultimate: DoruGreymon, MetalGreymon X, MegaSeadramon X, Okuwamon X, DexDoruGreymon, Grademon *Mega: Dorugoramon, Alphamon, WarGreymon X, GigaSeadramon, GrandisKuwagamon, DexDorugoramon, Gaiomon, Omnimon X Version 2 *Fresh: Fufumon *In-Training: Kyokyomon *Rookie: Ryudamon, Guilmon X *Champion: GinRyumon, Growlmon X, TobuCatmon, Monochromon X, Allomon X *Ultimate: HisyaRumon, WarGrowlmon X, SkullBarukimon, Triceramon X, MameTyramon *Mega: OwRyumon, Gallantmon X, MedievalGallantmon, DinoTigemon, DinoRexmon, UltimateBrachiomon, UlforceVeedramon X Version 3 *Fresh: Pupumon *In-Training: Puroromon *Rookie: Fanbeemon, Dorumon *Champion: Waspmon, Reptiledramon, GinRyumon, Omekamon *Ultimate: CannonBeemon, Grademon, HisyaRumon, MetalPhantomon *Mega: TigerVespamon, Alphamon, Alphamon (Ouryuuken), Dexmon, OwRyumon, MetalPiranhmon, Dynasmon X, Magnamon X, Omnimon X, Gallantmon X Digimon Accel Version 1: Justice Genome *Fresh: Popomon *In-Training: Frimon *Rookie: Leormon, Agumon, KoKabuterimon, Biyomon, Otamamon, Patamon *Champion: Liamon, Greymon, BladeKuwagamon, Aquilamon, Pegasusmon, Coelamon, Deputymon *Ultimate: LoaderLeomon, MetalGreymon, MetallifeKuwagamon, Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, Kimeramon, Dragomon, Volcdramon *Mega: BantyoLeomon, WarGreymon, TyrantKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, MetalEtemon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): Omnimon, Chaosmon Version 2: Evil Genome *Fresh: Bombmon *In-Training: Missimon *Rookie: Commandramon, Dracmon, Hagurumon, Gizamon, Penguinmon, Tentomon *Champion: Sealsdramon, Sangloupmon, Meramon, Snimon, Dobermon, Thunderbirdmon, Gekomon *Ultimate: Tankdramon, Matadormon, SkullScorpiomon, Megadramon, Zudomon, MarineDevimon, HippoGryphomon, Angewomon, Volcamon *Mega: Darkdramon, GranDracmon, Machinedramon, MarineAngemon, Seraphimon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): Gallantmon, Chaosmon Version 3: Nature Genome *Fresh: Puwamon *In-Training: Pinamon *Rookie: Falcomon, Swimmon, Mushroomon, Terriermon, Gotsumon, Goblimon *Champion: Diatrymon, Ninjamon, Gatomon, Seahomon, Nohemon, Ogremon, Tyrannomon *Ultimate: Yatagaramon, Triceramon, Antylamon, Jagamon, Whamon, Garbagemon, Mamemon *Mega: Varodurumon, Spinomon, Mercurimon, Neptunmon, Rosemon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): UlforceVeedramon, Chaosmon Version 4: Ultimate Genome *Fresh: Puffmon, Dodomon *In-Training: Kyaromon, Dorimon *Rookie: Kudamon, Dorumon, Impmon, Candlemon, Palmon *Champion: Reppamon, Dorugamon, Devidramon, Flarerizamon, Togemon, Submarimon *Ultimate: Qilinmon, DoruGreymon, Cerberumon, Piximon, Cyberdramon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon *Mega: Sleipmon, Alphamon, Beelzemon. Megidramon, MetalKabuterimon *Level 7 (Super Ultimate): Chaosmon, UltimateChaosmon Digimon Mini The Digimon Mini is modeled similarly to the original pets but at a much smaller size. The character set has been minimized and functions are limited. For example, there is no status screen to view how hungry the character is. The player must simply feed it when it's hungry. Many feel the Minis are a lot harder to kill than the other pets. The Mini also uses the new three-prong connector, which leaves it connectable to the Pendulum X, Digimon Accelerator, and new Digimon iC. The third Mini updates the character roster, expanding the available Digimon from 13 to 18. Version 1 *Fresh: Botamon *In-Training: Koromon *Rookie: Agumon, Betamon, Gabumon *Champion: Greymon, Seadramon, Garurumon, Numemon *Ultimate: MetalGreymon, Triceramon *Mega: WarGreymon *Level 7: Omnimon Version 2 *Fresh: Pabumon *In-Training: Motimon *Rookie: Tentomon, Elecmon, Kunemon *Champion: Kabuterimon, Centarumon, Tyrannomon, Sukamon *Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon, WaruMonzaemon *Mega: HerculesKabuterimon *Level 7: TyrantKabuterimon Version 3 *Fresh: Poyomon *In-Training: Tokomon *Rookie: Patamon, DemiDevimon, Crabmon *Champion: Angemon, Devimon, Coelamon, Shellmon, Leomon, Nanimon *Ultimate: MagnaAngemon, Myotismon, Etemon *Mega: Magnadramon, Piedmon, BantyoLeomon *Level 7: Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode Video Games Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan is a Japanese handheld version of the original Digimon pet for the WonderSwan. It includes all of the original Digimon from the five different pet devices. In this game the player can have up to five different Digimon with them at a time. It even has computer controlled opponents to battle with. The game has the ability to connect to another WonderSwan through a special link cable. It can also hook up to the original pets through a Digimon "dock N rock" connector. Digital Monster Ver. S: Digimon Tamers did much the same thing, only on the Sega Saturn. Other *This Tamagotchi premiered the feature of interconnecting Tamagotchi which could communicate data to each other. In this case, the connecting was called "Dock 'n Rock" early on in America (and possibly Europe; the term is absent in Japan) but was faded out in favor of "Battle Connect". Later, the connectors would also be used to "jogres" (literal Japanese term, a combination of the English words "joint" and "progress"). For years afterwards Digimon pets and digivices would continue, to an extent, to use the D-Link System. This system of compatibility encompasses the pets, pendulums, digivices, devices such as the Digimon Analyzer and D-Terminal, WonderSwan games, and special action figures. The Pendulum X, Digimon Mini, and Digimon Accelerator are excluded because they have different connectors; in certain cases functions will not work between same-type connectors due to an alteration in battle system or other errors, though. *The American and similar Bandai Asia versions of Digivices are typically an entirely different product with a smaller screen. They register with pets, and certain other devices, as a pet. Glitches and Cheats Various unofficial characters could be achieved on the pets by inserting and removing the tab that came with it. With the original device you could achieve Teddymon with this method, although it took many attempts. Alternatively, one could remove the batteries, allow the power to drop, then reinsert them. This is because the voltage is dropped, but does not go low enough to register a reset. The RAM data becomes corrupt and random results are achieved. This 'cheat' can break the device, so it's not recommended. One glitch that would not reset or break the device would allow only one unit to experience PvP combat. By joining the devices and entering battle mode, but separating one or both of the metal connectors halfway through, a battle would take place on one unit only, the second would receive a connection error. Problems A new problem has surfaced in New Zealand and Australia regarding the Digimon virtual pet, in that the thickness of the battery the device takes has been reduced, resulting in loss of contact causing the device to become glitchy and unusable. External links DigimonPet (Unofficial) Category:Games